villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trina Riffin
Trina Riffin is the main antagonist of Grojband. She is Corey Riffin's older sister. History Season 1 *In the episode "Smash Up Terby", she was so enraged that when she drove without looking, she nearly ran over Allie and Kate in the process. In the same episode, she barfed all over everyone on a ride including herself and excluding Nick and she used Mina's tongue to clean off her face. *In the episode "No Strings Attached", she made Mina plant bombs inside of Grojband's mechanical robots which were for an animatronic puppet band for a little kid show that was being shot live as well as being shot in front of a live studio audience of little kids. She made them explode in the middle of the show, covering a bunch of little children in the audience in burning mechanical shrapnel. *In the episode "Indie Road Rager", she tried to get the other drivers to ram through Coery and his friends by convincing them that they each vandalized their vehicles, though it was Mina that pulled it off. Later, after her plan failed and learned that Corey stole her stuffed moose, she tried run them off the road by using a monster truck. *In the episode "Monster of Rock", she overheard that Grojband was going to be playing music in the sewer, so she made Mina dump some toxic waste down the sewer pipes so that she could kill them just so that she would'nt have to listen to their music. *In the episode "Super Zeroes", Corey told everybody that grojband was a band of real superheroes and everybody believed him. Trina wanted to prove that the members of Grojband were not super heroes so she tied Mina to a metal pole on top of the tallest building in Peaceville during a thunderstorm. In the same episode, she even made a suicide threat by jumping off of the tallest bulding in Peaceville and attempting to kill herself to prove to everybody that Grojband was not a band of superheroes because if they were, they would have saved her. She was however saved, but she was so unhappy about being alive that she went into diary mode. *In the episode "Ahead of our own Tone", Corey, Kon, and Laney were using a time machine and then Trina threw a guitar at it, causing it to break and go out of control while it was in the process of going forward in time. This actually caused the time machine to break down and Corey, Kon, and Laney were unable to get back to the past again, causing them to be stuck one year in the future for the rest og the series. In the same episode, she took complete control over the internet with her mind and she mind controlled the rest of Peaceville to be her slaves. She practically took over the entire city of Peaceville and ruled over it for an entire year like an evil ruler with an iron fist. *In the episode "Love in a Nethervator", she was trapped in a broken elevator with Nick and Mina. She told Nick that she could hear the sounds of both of their hearts beating. She then heard Mina's heart beating and she demanded Mina to stop making her heart beat so Mina forced herself to stop breathing and she passed out on the floor. Season 2 *In the episode "Rock the House," there was a flashback that showed Trina being so bad at sewing that when she did it, she caught the sewing machine on fire. Later in the episode, there was another flashback that showed the entire gymnasium of the school burning in flames all because of Trina trying out for being a cheerleader. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion," she put Mina on a food cart, and shoved her into Grojband and The Newmans, causing them all to get painfully hurt and fall into the fusion mixer, making them all fuse bodies with each other all in attempt to kill Corey. She was dissappointed to see that she failed and then she started senselessly beating Mina's face with a skillet as punishment for not killing Corey. *In the episode "The Bandidate," Trina became the mayor of Peaceville and she ruled over the ciry with an iron fist and made everyone her slave. *In the episode "Hologroj," she mistook a bunch of holographic version of Grojbvand for the real Grojband and she attacked them with a broom. Later, she threatened the real Grojband that if they don't leave the garage, she would do it again. In the same episode, she talked to Mina about how happy she would be if her brother Corey died. *In the episode "The Snuffles with Snarffles," she abused a sick dog named Snarffles and she teamed up with an evil cat to build a laser drill which she weilded around the garage and tried to kill Grojband and Snarffles. *In the episode "Soulin' Down the Road," she drove her car through the garage door without opening it while Grojband was taking a picture in front of it. In the same episode, her sould became trapped inside of the body of her car which gave her the ability to control it. She broke into the mall with it and started destroying everything. She threatened the people there to try clothes and make up on her or else she'd run them over. *In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," Grojband got into a band battle with The Orb Experience. If The Orb Experience won, they would destroy the world, if Grojband won, the world would be saved. The band battle was to take place on the meteor that was going to destroy the world. Trina teamed up with G'ORB and they planned a betrayal on Grojband. She ditched Grojband's intruments back on earth got G'ORB to freeze Nick's body and carry it to the asteroid with her. This was all part of her plan to make herself and Nick the only two living earthling organisms in the universe while she watched the entire world get destroyed and for everyone else including Mina and Grojband to die just so that she could sit back and laugh while she dated Nick Mallory. Personality Trina is a cruel, vain, and snobbish girl around almost everybody, except for her crush, Nick. She is also cruel around her best friend Mina Beff, since she considers her a henchwoman, rather than a friend that helps her out in her evil schemes. She usually acts loud and angry near Mina as well as her enemies, with her temper being noted as her "biggest quirk". In the episode "Dreamreaver Pt. 2", it was revealed that in her mind, Trina had a much sweeter personality. However, the incarnation of that personality revealed to Corey and the gang that Trina threw it away after she fell in love with Nick Mallory and became the arrogant brat she is now in hopes of being popular and successful enough to win his heart. On occasion, Trina's repressed nice side can resurface. This is most evident in "Math of Kon", when she adopts an alter-ego "Trigonometrina" in order to do math (which she is embarassed about loving) and acts much friendlier to Mina, seeming to genuinely enjoy her company. She also deeply cares about her stuffed moose, Mr. Mooseface. Appearance Trina has pink hair and wears braces; sometimes the music hurts them. She wears a purple bandana, a white shirt, purple skirt, short pink leggings, white kneesocks, and black shoes. Normally, her skin is pale, but in the diary sequence's, her's is tan (most likely due to the background). Quotes *"Mina! Here! Now!" *"Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Just try to imagine ... just imagine ... how little I care and junk." *"Mina! Stop feeling pain or else I'm going to hurt you!" *"I don't know why the entire gymnasium caught on fire, it just did! So am I team captain or what!?" Trivia *She is similar to Shelly Marsh from "South Park", Vicky from "The Fairly OddParents" and Heather from "Total Drama." **While with her character (due to falling into a rage, yell at everyone in the despicable way) similar to Benson from "Regular Show", Ren Höek from "Ren & Stimpy" and Squidward Tencatles from "Spongebob Squarepants" *For a non-villainous example, she also bears similarity to Candace Flynn from "Phineas and Ferb". *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely angry over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while heavy metal music plays. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. *It can be presumed that Trina has magic demon powers because of how she can levitate her diary and pen and can create fire and destruction by writing in it. The way she is constantly seen going into diary mode and causing horrible destruction all around her just by getting mad and writing in her diary may imply that she has demonic powers. *Corey and Trina are biologically related. They were both adopted and are being raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion," it was revealed that Trina was allergic to bread. *In the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble," it was also revealed that Trina was allergic to bubbles. *Trina Riffin seems to be obsessed with the color pink and has a variety of pink things that she usually gives names to that contain the work "pink." For example: She named her pink car "Pinktastic" and she named her pink sweater "Pinkredible." *Trina has been seen as a little kid in flashback three times in the series. These episodes are "No Strings Attached," "Indie Road Rager," and "Bee Bop A Loofah." *Trina is voiced by Alyson Court, who also voiced Poodle from Almost Naked Animals. Gallery Grojband_Trina_Scream.jpg|Trina barking out orders. Grojband_Trina_Poses_001.jpg|Trina chart Grojband_Trina_Poses_002.jpg|Trina chart 2 trina_poses3.png|Trina chart 3 Trinasongthing.png Trinaturnintoangermode.png VariousDiaryModes.png|Trina'a different "Diary Modes." Trina Riffin's evil grin.jpg grojband episode 4 space jammin-wish upon a jug 040_0001.jpg grojband episode 4 space jammin-wish upon a jug 040_0002.jpg|Face of evil Trinapshyco.png|Trina yelling at Mina Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Teenage Villains Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedic Villains Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Envious Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Killjoy Category:Saboteurs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Slavedrivers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Evil Ruler Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Grojband Villains